Dangerous Liaisons
by Sammalicious
Summary: Love comes in the most weird places... or so Anna has learned. Story tells of her adventures exploring a new school on the last day.


Dangerous Liaisons  
  
I woke up one morning to find Alyssa by my side shaking me madly, in hopes of waking me up. She told me to hurry up and get dressed, for I was late. I wasn't used to her customs and her morning ritual of getting ready for school; by this time after Alyssa was in a mad panic in hopes of luring me out of bed, it was already 6:00 a.m. and she was already effusively dressed, hair and everything.  
  
So I stuck my leg up in the air and said "Close the door after ya" in a muffled tone, sticking a pillow over my face. After a few moments, I peeked out from behind my shield to see an eyebrow slowly being raised on Alyssa's fair complexion.  
  
That's when she jumped right into a lecture beginning with: "Anna, don't start THAT again!" and ending with: "Now hurry up; Tyler's on his way." At that, I threw off my covers, sat bolt upright and ran for the bathroom.  
  
After my great performance, Alyssa sat highly amused by my sudden persuasion of her last spoken sentence. She was surprised at how I came out quickly (twenty minutes later) half-ready to go: my hair done up feminine-like and my make-up completed. She pointed happily at my outfit for the day, which she generously laid out on the bed. It consisted of a black tank top, white shorts, and black platform sandals.  
  
As I was jumping into them, I heard Alyssa's inviting voice greeting her guests through the kitchen door. Because it was the last week of school, Tyler thought to bring some friends along.  
  
As I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, Alyssa threw half a bagel at me, tossed my purse in my face, and then shoved all of us out the door, slamming it behind her as she exited.  
  
Her eyes lit up to find a surprise sitting solely in the driveway: a Ford Mustang Convertible, Tyler's new ride.  
  
On the way to Taylor High, she quickly threw out the day's instructions, which consisted of going to first hour, getting yearbooks, and "hanging loose", as she put it, the rest of the day.  
  
I sighed and then smiled, "Okay."  
  
When we finally got there, I was totally lost. I had no idea which end was up.  
  
I walked into the front foyer and nearly toppled over as a group of extremely good-looking guys waltzed past us. Alyssa saw the terror in my eyes (which was, no doubt, written all over my face), and laughed lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Anna, they're seniors. Nothing big." Then she turned for a second as one particularly yummy, so to speak, guy was headed toward her. He slipped his hands around her waist and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Only totally intimidating, I thought inaudibly. I didn't want to appear too desperate-looking, so I began admiring my chewed nails (which is something I do frequently when I'm nervous). Then I heard Alyssa laugh and say, "Aww Anna! I'm sorry babes, this is Derek." Right then I knew my life in Thatcher would be great. He was the greatest-looking guy I had ever seen! He had luscious hazel eyes, and a tall, lean body. He had curiosity etched all over his adorable face.  
  
"Hi," I managed to squeak out. "I'm Anna... .uhh, from Utah. I'm just here to...."  
  
Alyssa cut in and finished my sentence. "Spend the summer with me!" Then she smiled that really cute smile I've always envied.  
  
Soon the crowding began, Alyssa being swept up in many groups by her adorning fans. It seemed they were drowning her in affection (the good, friendly kind, of course), while I was like the cat, who was afraid to plunge into the tasty water, while everyone else gave me curious looks and went back to all the gossip going on.  
  
Feeling a little queasy, I sat down on the marble bench. Soon following were a couple guys, and two girls. They immediately asked me for directions to some classroom located on campus. As if I looked like I could help them, I responded by raising both of my eyebrows, a blank expression enveloping my whole being when, thankfully, Alyssa appeared at my side.  
  
My Fairy Godmother, I said silently to myself. I half expected her to ditch me again, while she was swallowed up by a bunch of high school students, when that actually happened.  
  
Then the bell rang. A few seconds after the bell, I swear, the halls were dead. It was like none other! It appeared to be as if some evil were feasting upon new naive freshmen (namely myself), which were lingering in the hallways after the 7:20 bell.  
  
Thinking back, I remembered Alyssa saying that her first class of the day was seminary. So I wandered around the front foyer of the school, finally finding the front office. I asked them where the seminary building was located, while they gaped at me as if I were some new species to wildlife outside Taylor.  
  
"Uhh, I'm new here...I used to live in Utah, but my mom shipped me off to Taylor, thinking I would be more content with the environment, considering your high school population is that of four-hundred seventeen." I was proud of my sudden boost in vocabulary. It was a good thing that Mr. Jensen back at my old school made us complete our final reports based upon a city in Arizona, and the fair fact that I chose Taylor made it even better.  
  
"Yes, well..." one of the secretaries in the office started, "the seminary building is down that hall, to the left, and out the doors right of the girls' bathroom."  
  
I raised two eyebrows (crispy from my last event at my best friend's house which occurred precisely one and a half days before my mom sent me to live in Taylor with a girl I hardly knew; after all, she had moved to Arizona when we were in the first grade, but that's another story) and opened my mouth to speak, bark, anything to keep me from retaining the drippy look plastered on my face.  
  
"I'll show 'er where it is," said a cute innocent-sounding voice behind me. "I'm headed that way anyway."  
  
I turned around (thank goodness I didn't have a mirror handy, for I would have broken it with the look of horror rested upon my face) and just stared at this VERY hot fellow' who SPOKE TO ME!!! Yes, anyway... he was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen (I always thought back to mine and Whitney's conversations and wacky sense of humor when I was feeling like a complete geek)!  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and led me out of the office, while I was busy turning bright red. He was very handsome, with delicate features just ready to pop out and attract someone.  
  
He appointed small talk: "Hey."  
  
"Hi," I squeaked out.  
  
"You're new. I can tell. What grade are you in?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," I said. "I'm in ninth. You?"  
  
"Eleventh," he grinned.  
  
"Fun days to be held in the sun," I mumbled, half aware of what was going on.  
  
"Pardon moi?" he said, astonished by my lack of communication skills.  
  
"Ah, you take French. Interesting." I laughed. Oh gosh, I was acting like a complete retard, while this burnin' hunk'a love was walking right smack next to me!  
  
He looked utterly puzzled, yet excited at this hyper blonde. "Uhh, yeah...right...hmm, you okay? Or do you just get astonishingly tongue-tied when a 'burnin' hunk'a love' like me walks next to you?" He winked haughtily.  
  
Ha! This guy just said what I was thinking. I gasped. "Wait! What?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
I peeked up at him above my purse, which I was using as a guard, in case he tried to kiss me (which, as it seemed, he was THIS CLOSE to doing so).  
  
"Do you always screech out lyrics to the hot new song on the radio while you call yourself a retard in the presence of a 'burnin' hunk'a love'?"  
  
I gaped at him. Who was this clown? I thought. Heck if I know!  
  
"Hmm," I said after what seemed like an eternity. Apparently I looked deep in thought, because right after I said 'hmm,' he said. "Aye, you seem to be a great thinker. I like those kind of qualities in a girl."  
  
I love it when guys talk magnificently to me. It's so...brilliantly joyful. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for, I thought to myself.  
  
After walking a few steps, I looked at the ground in time to see a green gooey mess lying in front of some poor soul's locker. Whap, and I was down.  
  
I heard a faint snort, and as I looked up, I noticed that he was, in fact, laughing at me.  
  
I sighed, when to my bewilderment, he helped me up.  
  
"Sexy beast," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Yes, you're quite delicate and tasteful yourself," he replied.  
  
Gosh, was he hanging on every word, intrigued by my so-called kinky sayings that seem to pop out of my mouth nearly every step of the way on my journey to the seminary building? Boy, that would be SO great if it were!  
  
"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, suddenly sprouting with energy. (At this moment, I can feel, in Whitney's words, my silky yellow horns growing).  
  
He leaned in for the kill, for we were just outside the seminary building. I was studying my nails again, when, as I looked up, I saw this bodacious creature's lips centimeters from mine. Before I knew it, I had blacked out again. Ah, the joys of love. He had, in fact, kissed me.  
  
And to add to my embarrassment on a particularly hot day, the door to the seminary building was wide open. A bunch of guys were crowded around me, looking me in the eye to make sure I was still alive.  
  
"Oh," I screamed in one of their faces. He jumped back and fell on another guy, who fell on the guy behind him. I screamed.  
  
"It's like a hyper-active gnome!" I yelled, subsequently poking his arm with my bony finger. My victim, and the guy who just kissed me, laughed heartily.  
  
Then Alyssa, having seen the best Romeo and Juliet-type act of her lifetime, cracked up and said, "Jake, down boy! She's new!"  
  
I was all excited. This really hot guy, Jake, had just kissed me! He grabbed my hand, which I had flung out in his direction, and helped me to my feet. All the guys who were crowded around me glared at him, and mumbled something horrendous.  
  
"So Anna, I see you've met Jake." Alyssa winked. 


End file.
